Needle/Relationships
This page describes the interactions between Needle and everyone else. Needle is usually kind and approachable. She hates being called "Needy" and can become easy enemies with anyone says said name as she always slaps whoever says it. Announcer In "Bridge Crossing", when the Announcer tells Needle she's on the other team, Needle angrily says aw seriously and is flung away. In "Power of Three", "Puzzling Mysteries", "Cycle of Life", "Insectophobe's Nightmare", "Gardening Hero", and "The Glistening" (attempted), Needle slaps the Announcer for calling her "Needy". In "Return of the Hang Glider", Needle screams when the Announcer reveals that he sold Dream Island. Status: Enemies Bell In "Four Goes Too Far", her team lost because of Bell giving them the twinkle. Minor enemies Blocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", she is thrown by Blocky in an attempt to pop Bubble. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Needle picks Snowball, Blocky comments they're in love. Needle denies that, and says she likes Coiny more. Blocky asks "Did you just say that?" and Needle says she didn't mean to. In "Return of the Hang Glider", she is slapped by Blocky for not choosing Leafy to win. In "Enter the Exit", she is used by Blocky for a statue of Four, she yells "Help!" in the process. Status: Minor enemies Bomby In "No More Snow!", she slaps Bomby out of the Evil Canyon when he calls her "Needy". Book In "Get Digging", Needle is concerned for Book and the others who are knocked off of Puffball. Bottle In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she and Bottle fight over the Liar Ball. Status: Enemies Bubble In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Needle is used in a 3-step demonstration of how to pop Bubble. In "Bridge Crossing", she accidentally pops Bubble when she falls from space. Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.33.45_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.34.07_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.34.38_PM.png Cake In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Cake asks if they should use Clock in the contest, Needle says maybe. Status: Friends Clock In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she uses Clock's clock hands to reach for whoever is in their jawbreaker. In "The Four is Lava", Needle, like the rest of her team, forgot Clock was even dead. Needle almost reveals to Clock that they forgot about him but Eggy cuts her off. Coiny Status: Friends Donut In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Donut tells Loser that the voters won't forget about his lie when voting, Needle states that that doesn't apply to today. Eggy In "Questions Answered", they both seem inspired by Pin's speech. In "The Four is Lava", during the stinger ending, Needle and Eggy talk about Leafy with Firey. Status: Friends Eraser In "Puzzling Mysteries", Eraser called Needle "Needy" and she slapped him. In "Return of the Hang Glider", she is slapped by Eraser for not voting Leafy to win. Status: Minor enemies Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Needle is pushed off the platform by Flower. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Tennis Ball mentions Flower as a potential team member, Needle says she doesn't like where this is going. When Tennis Ball says it would be common sense to choose her for their team, Needle says aw seriously. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Needle is slapped by Flower for not voting Leafy. Status: Minor enemies Firey In "The Glistening", Needle tricks Firey into saying "Needy", slaps him, and votes for him. She then gets Teardrop to do the same. In "Return of the Hang Glider", she votes for Firey to win and is let on to the island for doing so. In "Four Goes Too Far", she asks Firey who he thinks has the Twinkle. When Coiny slaps him she is shocked. In "Enter the Exit", when Firey suggests that they squeeze Four out in the shape of a four, Needle says that someone more dexterous should do it. In "The Four is Lava", Needle angrily tells Firey and Leafy to shut up when they were arguing. The two continue to argue on their way to Four so Needle has to pull Firey's hand. When the lava clears up, she picks up both Firey and Leafy and makes it to Four with them. Later in the stinger ending, Needle and Firey talk about Leafy with Eggy. Status: Friends Gelatin In "Get Digging", they both ride on top of Puffball to Yoyleland and back. While they are collecting yoyle berries, Needle angers Leafy. Gelatin gives her some acid spitballs to kill Leafy with but she misses every shot. Status: Friends Golf Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Needle, in unison with Leafy and Tennis Ball choose Golf Ball to join their team. In "Get Digging", Golf Ball tells her to go to Yoyleland to get some yoyle berries for the stew. In "Welcome Back", she tries to stop her and Tennis Ball from entering the science museum and slaps Golf Ball when she calls her "Needy". Status: Enemies Ice Cube In "Bridge Crossing", they try to cross the bridge together with Leafy but are knocked off by Golf Ball, thrown by Snowball. In "Power of Three", they are on the same team with Coiny and lose the contest. In "Rescission", Needle slaps Ice Cube from the TLC when Ice Cube says "Needy's got to join". In "Get Digging", Needle is concerned for Ice Cube and the others who are knocked off of Puffball. Status: Friends Leafy Status: Bad terms Lightning In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", she figures out that Pin is the impostor on their team, and it turns out to be Lightning. Loser Like most contestants in BFB, Needle loves Loser. Even when Loser finishes her sentence in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she still roots for him. She says Daylight Savings with the other Losers when Loser tells them to in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". Like the rest of her team, she was shocked and distressed about his elimination in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Friends Match In "Bridge Crossing", after Needle slaps Pencil, Match says "Don't slap me, I said Needle". Status: Possible enemies Naily In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Needle impales her whole body through Naily's face in order to get the Liar Ball from her. Status: Enemies Nickel In "No More Snow!", she slaps Nickel out of the Evil Canyon when he calls her "Needy". When Nickel suggests that they kill Needle and recover her later, Needle says "No!" Pencil In "Bridge Crossing", when Pencil says she loves "Needys", Needle slaps her. Status: Possible enemies Pillow In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she is horrified to see Pillow attacking Four, along with Pencil and Match, along with her death. Pin Status: Close friends Puffball In "Get Digging", she rides Puffball all the way to Yoyleland and back with Gelatin. In "It's a Monster", she tries to threaten Puffball by saying they'll call her "Puffy" over and over. Status: Minor enemies Puffball Speaker Box In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Needle frowns when the Puffball Speaker Box says their Dream Island is awful. In "Get in the Van", Needle is shocked when she is killed. Snowball Status: Enemies Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", she floats on Spongy as a raft. In "Get Digging", Needle is concerned for Spongy and the others who are knocked off of Puffball. In "No More Snow!", Needle seems to be the only one who feels bad for Spongy when he's suffering on the spikes but smiles when he goes silent. In "It's a Monster", when Spongy is trying to get Coiny to apologize to him since he died a painful death, Needle says that life is full of pain. Teardrop Status: Friends Tennis Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Needle listens to Tennis Ball's reasoning on why they should let Flower on their team, though she doesn't like the idea. In "Welcome Back", she tries to stop him and Golf Ball from entering the Science Museum. Woody In "Return of the Hang Glider", she is slapped by Woody for not voting Leafy to win. Status: Enemies Yellow Face In "No More Snow!", Yellow Face asked Needle how much longer before they reached Yoyle Mountain. When everyone is balancing on her in the Evil Canyon, Yellow Face asks her if she can stay up much longer, Needle says no. She slaps him out of the Evil Canyon when he call hers "Needy". She is burnt alive by Yellow Face. In "It's a Monster", she has Yellow Face apologize for killing her and thanks him when he does so. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she's the first to notice Yellow Face stuck in the glue. She later recovers him. Status: Friends Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Needle laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. FreeSmart In "Welcome Back", she says that something FreeSmart did is the reason that Golf Ball and Tennis Ball shouldn't enter the Science Museum. The Losers! When Eggy, Clock, and Cake complain about not getting to be with Loser, she suggests that they all be on the same team, at least until Loser finishes her sentence. Category:Relationships